Hostage
by deep in the high
Summary: Riley Poole has been in a cement prison for the past month with a girl. One day he talks to the girl, and finds her name. She, however, has a dark secret to her name. Will Riley forgive her, or will Ben keep her away forever? RileyOC
1. Hostages

_Hey guys. Thought I'd try my hand at National Treasure fics. It's a RileyOC fic, probably, and BenAbigail. Enjoy Hostage._

Hostage

By Pure Tranquillity

Riley Poole sat on the ground in a corner, shivering from the cold on the moist ground. Riley glanced at the opposite corner at a girl with her hands tied behind her. She was trembling from fright rather than the cold and damp concrete she was sitting on. Her shirt was ripped and dirt and blood encrusted. Every morning Riley would observe two of Ian's goons remove her from his presence for a good potion of the day. That day was an exception.

The two men had entered and had a small talk in front of the girl in hushed voices before leaving empty handed. Riley didn't know why she was gone most of the day, but every night she would return with a new mark on her skin. Riley felt sorry for her, but was too weak to crawl over and talk to her. One day she returned and the man forgot to tie her wrists together again. Her blue eyes were filled with sorrow as Riley slowly crawled across the room towards the quiet girl and she looked up at Riley.

"Hello," Riley wheezed out hoarsely. "What's you're name?" He asked, her voice cracking from the lack of water.

"Jordan." The girl said softly. "You're Mr. Riley Poole," She told him. Riley nodded and she smiled weakly at him. "Do you know where we are?" She asked him cautiously.

"No." Riley admitted. A small smile crept onto her face and she looked at him.

"A way of broad daylight beneath the Earth, inside you'll find the past you despise." She told him, leaving him to ponder the clue. His head shot up and he looked at her with startled eyes.

"Not the Trinity Church!" He spoke surprised. "Ben wouldn't look for me here," He said to himself and she passed him a cell-phone. "Where'd you get that?"

"From my brother, now do you want it or not?" She asked impatiently and Riley snatched it out of her hand and texted Ben the clue, passing it back. "I'm sorry, Mr. Poole." She told him as her eyes slipped shut over the deep blue irises.

"Jordan!" Riley shook her limp body and felt at her wrist for a weak pulse. He found it and let out a sigh of relief. Jordan was going to be okay. He crawled back to his corner and watched her as she slipped in and out of consciousness. Riley would call questions to her to distract her from the pain she felt, and she would answer them briefly, before sitting in pain and fainting again. Before the night was over Riley had acquired lots of knowledge about her. She was fifteen and in grade ten. Jordan knew three languages, German, English, and Japanese. She knew the basics of Chinese and Arabic. She wanted to be a translator. Riley looked at her in pity and broke his bread in half when it came, giving her half and eating half of it himself. It had been three days since Riley texted Ben when the door burst open and an excited voice shouted, "Riley!"

Ben stood there and raced in to help his friend to his feet. "Jordan," Riley told Ben weakly and Abigail went to untie Jordan's tight bonds the man had slipped her wrists into the night before. "She okay?" He asked and Abigail nodded, lifting the sleeping form from the ground and Ben helping Riley out and onto the rickety elevator. "What about Ian and his friends?" Riley asked.

"We called the police when we got you're message and they came and arrested him. We came to get you because they couldn't find you." Ben explained as Riley squinted at the sun.

"Ben, she's awake," Abigail told her fiancé as Jordan began to squirm. Abigail put her down and Riley asked the question that had been bothering him since her heard her faint British accent.

"What's you're last name, Jordan?"

_What happened? I'm sure you all know the answer, but If you guess correctly and first and put in a name you like in you're review. I will only accept review nominations. If you put a name in a review, there will be a surprise for you in the next chapter. There will be a few of these throughout the story, but get you're guess in!_


	2. Howe

_I made a mistake, Jordan is twenty-one. Okay? Good. Congratulations, reviewer # 3, Katherine-the-Crowned on you're submission. The name you suggested, Evangeline, will be used. _

Chapter II

"Riley, I'm sorry," Jordan started. "I should have told you that Ian was my brother, but I couldn't, I just couldn't…" The sobbing girl trailed off and Abigail's eyes widened as she scurried over to Ben and Riley. "I didn't want you to hate me for what Ian did to you, he just wanted a clue to the treasure."

"So why were you there?" Riley's voice shook in anger towards Jordan Howe. "Why didn't you tell me when we started to talk? I was nice to you!" He shouted and turned to walk towards Ben's car, Ben and Abigail following after throwing disgusted looks at Jordan.

"I was there because I lied to him." She called to him. He stopped and turned to look at the sad girl. "I told him that you weren't responsible for him going to jail, but he knew it wasn't a lie." She whispered as Ben pushed Riley towards the car and pulled out of the lot.

---------

Riley always took the seventeen buses. It was his routine now that he was free. Riley would go every day at three, hoping to see Jordan after she got off work. He felt bad how he, Ben, and Abigail treated her, but he was also angry because she lied to him about her identity. It had been a week since the incident and Riley sat in the back corner of the bus and observed two girls get on. He recognized the redhead with short, choppy hair as Jordan, but he didn't recognize her friend. He noticed she had on clothes similar to the ones she was wearing when she was held captive be Ian, her brother. They locked eyes for a minute, before Jordan sat down beside her friend in the middle of the bus. Riley looked away, down at his lap, and Jordan started to talk to her friend. Riley realized it was just the three of them on the bus. He remembered her saying something about getting out early on Thursday, something about two. 'She must have had extra work,' Riley decided. He could make out some of their conversation.

"I don't know, I mean, he didn't trust me then." Riley recognized the voice as Jordan's as her friend responded.

"You said Ben spoke for him though, Jordy. Maybe Riley has a different opinion." She suggested slowly. "Go talk to him."

"No, Evangeline. I can't. He doesn't like me because Ian's my brother, and he didn't stop Ben from yelling at me."

"Ian did try to steal the Declaration of Independence, Jordan. He tried to kill them, kidnapped them—"

"I get it, okay!" Jordan cut in, her small voice raised. "Just drop it." She told Evangeline as she turned to look out the window on the side she had switched to. Riley looked puzzled; she didn't want to talk badly about him. Maybe it was because he was there. He hastily pulled the cable that set off the ring. Jordan looked back at Riley, who was busying himself with gathering his computer as the bus slowed. He heard Jordan following behind him as he stepped off, her friend calling after her in confusion. "You didn't have to leave, Riley." She called after him. "It didn't bother me." Jordan lied and Riley's tall figure walked over to her.

"It bothered you're friend. She obviously doesn't like me." He told her and turned back to keep walking away.

"Riley, do you hate me?" Riley heard the tearful voice from behind her and he turned. "Everyone at work hates me because of Ian."

"I don't hate you. I might have been mad, but that's not the same thing."

"You're still mad, Riley!" Accused Jordan. "You hate me for what Ian did. I don't blame you, though. Why did Ian take you? Would Ben have had the knowledge to solve my clue?"

"Are you saying I'm dumb?" Riley asked her rhetorically. He paused. "You're probably right. He thought I was Ben. See, Ben had a conference but couldn't make it because Abigail needed help, so he sent me in his place. Ian took me before he realized I was Riley and not Ben." Riley explained and Jordan looked down at the ground.

"They hate me." She stated. "Ben and Abigail hate me, Mr. Poole." Riley knew she had tears in her eyes as her voice dropped inaudibly. "I should go, Evvy is going to be mad. She'll get off at the next stop and come back for me." She informed him and turned.

"Wait," Riley called. "Where do you live? I'm sure Ben and Abby could house you and you're friend." Riley suggested.

"They hate me, Riley. What part of that don't you understand?" Riley opened his mouth to speak. "Don't answer that." She told him and Riley reached in his pocket for his cell phone and dialled a number quickly. Jordan watched him as he started to speak.

"Ben, remember Jordan?" He paused. "Yeah, Ian's sister, but she's nice—" He broke off as Ben angrily interrupted. "Please, Ben. She's so quiet, he and her friend need a place." He smiled at the response and hung up. "You can stay if you want to. Abigail told Ben to give you a chance."

"Jordan!" The blonde she had been with on the bus came running up. "Why'd you get off?" She asked, her voice irritated. "Is it him?" She asked, glancing at the twenty-seven year old. Jordan blushed and nodded slightly.

"He hates me. I don't do well being hated, Evangeline." The attractive twenty-three year old responded. "He wants us to live with him and his married friends."

"Engaged." Riley cut in.

"Whatever," The girls chorused and Riley rolled his blue eyes. "Look," Evangeline cut in before Jordan could say anything. "We'd happily accept you're invitation, but we have to find a way to get clothes there, and other things."

"Ben and I can go to you're apartment later."

"But Evvy and I, we have…um…stuff there that I don't think you guys would like and we need right away. At least, I do." Jordan informed him and Riley rolled his eyes as a bus pulled up.

"Then let's go get it, Jordan. Hurry." The girls flashed their bus passes and took a seat as Riley paid and sat at a distance. He heard the girls talking and listened.

"Evvy, they hate me." He heard Jordan whine. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, Jordan. Would you rather live in that…thing that the relater called an apartment paying high rent when we both just got fired?" Riley heard Jordan sigh and fall into silence for the rest of the ride.

They reached the apartment, Jordan unlocked the door, and they stepped in. The paint on the walls was peeling off and a few spiders crawled along the floor. As Evvy let out a scream at an unwelcome mouse Jordan sidestepped into a room, grabbing a bag, and stuffing it full of items that Riley didn't want to know about. Evvy did the same and grabbed some clothes for the two as they left and went back to Ben's place on the bus.

The Estate was white and gorgeous, lots of flowers that Abigail planted in full bloom. Riley opened the front door and the two girls entered, looking around them. "Abigail, Ben!" Riley called and the couple appeared from upstairs.

"What, is this the cousin of Ian?" Ben spat and Abigail hit him in the stomach.

"Ben, be nice!" She scolded and turned to the girls. "Welcome. Riley can show you to you're room where you can put you're bags and then he will take you to the sitting room where we can talk." She said graciously as Riley led them up the grand staircase and down a hall with white paint. He entered a room with rich, yellow walls and two single beds where the girls put their things. They left and Riley led them back downstairs into a room painted a light blue. "Welcome, again girls. I am Abigail, and this is my fiancé, Benjamin Gates. This is Riley. What are you're names?"

"I'm Evangeline and this is Jordan." Evvy replied quickly and Abigail invited the two standing girls to take a seat. "I have no relation to Jordan's brother, or Jordan, for that matter, Ben." She spoke to him coldly and he glared at the two.

"Um, Jordan. Why did Ian kidnap you, I mean, you're his sister, no offence." Riley said quickly. Jordan let out a sad sigh.

"Well," She answered. "My brother wanted my inheritance. Him and Daddy made a deal when I was seven or eight that if he found the treasure before Ben Gates did, then his little sister, me, would take him to the inheritance. If he didn't, it was mine. Daddy gave me the key, and told me where the inheritance was. Ian looked for the treasure, non-stop. Then you came, Ben. Ian was so excited, so he helped you, but then you didn't steal the Declaration with him, you stole it yourself. Ian lost the treasure because you turned him in, Ben. He broke out of prison and found me. I gave the key to the treasure to Evvy before he could drag me away. He beat me every day and shouted at me for the key. Daddy had referred to it as a 'clue', so he thought he would need Ben's help, but he kidnapped Mr. Poole by mistake." Explained Jordan and Evvy turned to her.

"By the way, here. I'm returning it." She said and took a chain from around her neck and passed it to Jordan, who hung it around her neck. On it was a silver key with an intricate deign engraved into it.

"How much is the inheritance?" Asked Abigail.

"A couple million dollars." Replied Jordan. "Unfortunately, you need an answer too, an answer only a historian could provide, or the treasure finder. 'Where was the treasure?' Ian of course knew the answer and I have the key, the key with the answer engraved in symbol." She told them and Abigail stood up.

"Come on, girls. I'll give you the grand tour of the house."

-------------------

_Okay, guys. What'd you think, and please, criticize me. _

_-Pure Tranquillity-_


	3. Water Bottle

_Hey, my wonderful readers and reviewers. I was so happy yesterday to check my inbox and see three Chapter II reviews and one more chapter 1 review. I appreciate them. You own, guys._

Chapter III

Bright morning sunshine shone through the window of the bedroom Evangeline and Jordan were sharing. Evvy woke up quickly, went over to Jordan, and shook her. "Jordan," She nagged as she continued to repeat the word and shake her heavy-sleeping roommate. "Come on, it's time for breakfast." She whined and Jordan opened her blue eyes, irritated.

"No." She said angrily as she pulled the covers over her head and curled into a ball, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Evvy, get me a hot water bottle." She requested to her friend.

"No," Evvy said jokingly as she started to leave the room.

"Just get me the damn bottle, Evangeline!" Shouted an enraged Jordan and Evvy quickly left the room. She returned moments later with a heating pad and a hot water bottle with Jordan took quickly. She lay in bed, the heating pad on her back and the water bottle burrowed close to her stomach. She smiled when the pain disappeared and stood up, taking the bottle and heating pad downstairs and putting them on the table.

"Good Morning." Abigail greeted her and put her bacon and eggs on the table where Jordan sat gratefully.

"Howe." Ben acknowledged her and she turned to his, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Say that again, Mr. Gates." She threatened and Ben repeated the word. Jordan lunged at the older man who jumped out of the way just in time.

"Jordan!" Shouted Evangeline, who raced into the room at the crash of the knocked down chair. "What's you're problem? Come on, let's take a walk." She took her friend's arm and led her outside into the back.

"Benjamin Franklin Gates!" Exclaimed Abigail angrily. "Do you have to taunt Jordan like that? Can't you just give her a chance? You're nothing like you're father, and Jordan is nothing like Ian. It's the same thing!"

"No, it isn't Abby. This is Ian's sister, not Riley's, and she isn't like my father and me! I don't trust her." Abigail rolled her eyes and continued with cleaning up, putting Jordan's plate in the stove for later.

---------

"Evvy, he insulted me, pretty much called me a murderer and a thief!"

"Shush, Jordan. Come on; let's take a walk. It always helps me, it might help you." Suggested Evvy and she led her into Abigail's gardens. "Go, Jordan. I'll wait here. Quiet helps too, okay?"

Jordan rolled her eyes and started to walk angrily towards the forest on the other side of the yard. Evvy started to walk backwards, towards the house where she saw Riley. She went to talk to him. "Hey, Riley." She greeted the twenty-seven year old. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Evangeline. I heard about Jordan and Ben's argument. Was it really that bad?" Asked Riley.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Evangeline, her eyes wide. "She wants to kill him. She's cooling off. It always works."

"Because you came up with it?" Riley asked in him usual, semi-whiney tone. Evangeline nodded proudly and sat down beside him on the bench.

"She hates it here with him. Why did you have to insist we come? She would have been better off at the apartment!"

"With rats and insects?" Riley asked, his tone sarcastic.

"Yes, because she isn't around a jerk like Ben," Evangeline informed him. He leaned closer to her.

"Am I a jerk?"

"Sometimes." Evvy could feel Riley's breath on her face as she pulled away, suddenly aware of the closeness between the two. "I should go find Jordan, make sure she's not wanting to kill anyone." Evangeline said quickly and turned back before starting to jog into the gardens.

_Thoughts? Tell me if I should continue. Okay, and my contest for this chapter. There won't be another for a while, but here is one: Review, telling me why you think Jordan was acting so…mean and unhappy. Put in a name with you're guess and if you are the first person to guess correctly you're name that you submit will be used. NOTE: It must be a _**male**_ name or it WON'T be considered. _


	4. Robert Hanson

_Hey, my wonderful readers and reviewers. Congratulations….to…The Randomist, for you're outstandingly correct guess. The name you chose, Robbie, will be used, however, I hope I could use Rob, as I like it better. In the last chapter, Jordan was PMSing. _

Jordan awoke, feeling much happier than the day before as she looked around the lightly painted bedroom that she shared with Evangeline. Jordan stood up and walked downstairs, to see Ben and Abigail talking to Riley and Evvy in very serious voices. "Hey, Abby, Riley, Evvy," She said and sat down on a stool.

"Jordan, we were talking to Evvy and Riley already. We can recap for you, though," Abigail told her and she looked at the girl. "A friend of Ben's is coming. He's a historian, and wants details about the treasure, so you have to look nice today, skirt or dress, or suit Riley. Okay? His name is Robert Hanson, preferring Rob, or Robbie." Evvy and Jordan followed Riley upstairs where they crouched in front of their suitcases that Riley had brought over the day before and looked inside, Evvy selecting a blue skirt that was knee length and a white t-shirt, Jordan choosing a red skirt, a white tank top and a red tie. Jordan made it to the bathroom first and smiled as she went into the tiled room to change, forcing Evvy to change in the bedroom. She shut the door, peeled off her shirt, and put on a bra, then pulling the white shirt over her head. She stepped out of her plaid pyjama pants when the door opened to reveal Riley.

His eyes opened wide at the girl. "Oh my gosh, Evangeline, I am so sorry!" He exclaimed as he slammed the door and Evvy hastily put on her skirt.

"What was that, Evvy?" Asked Jordan as she exited the bathroom, fastening her tie around her neck. She looked fantastic, as did Evangeline. Jordan's low-cut shirt was accented by the knee length skirt with a jagged hem and the matching red tie, Evvy wearing her pale blue skirt and white v-neck t-shirt.

"You look incredible, Jordan, but let's go downstairs, okay?" Evvy suggested and opened the door to the hallway and the two girls walked downstairs in their heels.

"You two look great! This is Robert Hanson, Ben's new associate."

"I don't think associate is a good word, Abigail," A man dressed in a formal black suit said from the table. "Partner really," He corrected humbly.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hanson." Jordan greeted him respectfully, glancing at Ben's uncomfortable position. "I'm Jordan."

"What a nice name. And you are?" He asked, turning to the blushing Evangeline.

"This is Evangeline." Jordan said quickly, before Evvy could make one of her comments.

"Evangeline." He repeated and stood up. "Well, Ben was just telling me about the treasure hunt. Did you two accompany him?"

"No, Benjamin would never let a Howe like myself accompany him to find treasure. He thinks we're too greedy." Jordan cut in angrily, Ben looking at her, his expression horrified.

"What? Ben, is this true?" Robbie asked, turning to the man.

"This is Ian Howe's sister, Jordan, and her friend, Evangeline Miller."

"Millers." Corrected Evangeline crossly, Ben waving off her word.

"She would probably murder one of us."

"Ben!" Riley cut in, his voice shocked. "She's not like Ian, she is nice! Why do you have such a problem with Jordan, anyway?" He asked, his handsome blue eyes flashing with anger.

"She's Ian's sister, Riley!" Ben shouted, finally loosing his temper. "How would you feel if the guy who tried to kill you had his sister living in you're house? How would you feel if she talks just like him, and acts just like him?"

"I do not!" Shouted Jordan, and Evangeline cut in.

"Jordan, don't. Please, no!" She grabbed Jordan's wrist before the girl could advance any further. "Think about this!"

"Ben, she isn't like Ian! Just because she has a British accent, doesn't mean Ian made her his little duplicate." Riley tried to reason with Benjamin quickly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was spying on us!" Roared Ben, past all the confusion.

"Ben!" Abigail shouted, then whistling. All the activity in the kitchen and dining room stopped and all eyes were on the older woman. "Come on, let's talk in the sitting room.

------------------

_This WON'T be updated as frequently as I am posting a new High School Musical story. Sorry for this inconvenience._

_-PT-_


	5. Forgiveness

_Hey, my wonderful readers and reviewers._

_---------- Chapter V — Forgiveness ---------- _

"I feel like he's judging me on Ian's actions instead of realizing I'm not my brother!" Jordan confessed and Ben scowled.

"She's lying, Abigail, she wants to be just like him, and I won't have her in my house!" He retorted.

Abigail sighed and rolled her eyes at her husband before Evvy gave her defence: "Yeah, but Jordan's given her life to prove that people can differentiate themselves from their parents and siblings. Ben scowled again as Evangeline continued her rant. "What about Abigail? She forgave you for stealing the goddamn _Declaration of Independence!" _Evvy screamed and Rob's eyes shot open with surprise.

"You stole the Declaration of Independence, Ben?" He asked and Ben hung his head in confession. "Were you involved, Dr. Chase? Mr. Poole, Ms. Howe?"

"Me and Mr. Poole were involved, Ms. Howe was not." Abigail told him. "Charges were forgotten." She assured him, he let out a sigh of relief, and Riley rolled his blue eyes.

"Of course e only cares about a clean criminal record," He muttered.

"Back to the current situation, Mr. Hanson, Ben, I want you to forgive Jordan." Abigail requested. "You have been angry long enough, she and Ian are complete opposites." She told him firmly and he stood up angrily.

"Why should I, Abigail? Her brother tried to kill us, or have you forgotten?"

"Benjamin Franklin Gates!" Abigail screamed across the room, her voice enraged. "Jordan is not _Ian_, she does not have any resemblance, except for a few trait common in _anyone_!" Abigail lowered her voice and a hint of sorrow entered. "Maybe we rushed the wedding, Ben. You aren't the same person, and now, I think it's all a big mistake." She sniffled.

"Abby, no it isn't. I'm sorry, Abigail. I'll forgive her, okay?" Ben grappled to save himself from his fiancé leaving him. "Look, Jordan, I only saw Ian in you, and now I can see you're different people and don't deserve to be treated the same way. I'm sorry for my attitude towards you these past days, and that day a week ago."

"It's okay, Ben." Jordan replied softly and Riley smiled, Evangeline hugging Jordan. "Can we eat?" She asked in her neat accent.

"Yes, Ben." Rob agreed. "I think we're all hungry."

"Okay. Abby, do you forgive me?" He asked and the woman swatted his chest, laughing.

"Of course, Ben." She told him and led the group into the dining room, where Ben sat at the head with Abigail beside him, Riley on the other side. Evvy beside Riley, and Jordan beside Abigail, Rob sitting at the other end. "So, Rob, what would you like to know about finding the treasure?"

"Abigail, there's time for that later. Let's just chat for now, okay? Dinner is not a workplace."

"How old are you, Rob?" Jordan asked casually.

"I'm twenty-six," He responded and Jordan nodded. "I'm not married, I'm single. I mean, who would want to marry a stuffy old man like me?" He sighed and Jordan frowned.

"Rob, I'm sure that if someone got to know you, then they'd like you."

"Do you want to get to know me, Ms. Howe?"

_Short, I know, but I am scared. My braces come off tomorrow. Review with happy thoughts, and Ideas? That'd be good to. Criticism is always accepted. _


	6. Inheritance

_Hey, my wonderful readers and reviewers. I am sad to say that this is the second last-third last chapter._

_---------- Chapter VI — Denial ---------- _

"I'm sorry, Rob—Mr. Hanson. I can't. I'm not interested in that way. Rob looked down at his hands and stood up, and when he spoke, he sounded professional.

"I understand, Jordan. I understand that you don't like older men that are practising abstinence." His tone had turned to a sneer and Jordan's mouth fell open in shock.

"I beg you're pardon, Mr. Hanson, but I have not had sex, and don't intend to until I am happily married, those things you just said were lies!" Roared Jordan, standing up and turning to storm out of the room.

"Jordan!" Evvy called. "Jordan!" She repeated the name, louder this time. "What's you're problem?" She asked Rob as she hurried out of the room.

"Get out." Abigail told Robert. "Out. Now." She said firmly, and when he didn't move she went into the kitchen, grabbed a broom and started to hit him with it. Rob stood, straightened his suit under the attack of the woman. He was trying to act professional while he left, but he was failing, Abigail realized. Riley could hear Jordan's sobbing from above him and Evangeline trying to comfort her. Abigail came back and put the broom away, sitting down and saying, "Riley? Do you want to go get Evangeline and Jordan, please?"

"Sure." Riley agreed and stood up, going to the stairs and hurrying up, making sure to knock on the door instead of just barge in. "Evvy? Jordan?" He heard a muffled shout of 'Go away', but he did not listen. "Abigail got rid of him. Do you want dinner?" He shouted back through the heavy door and Evvy slipped out.

"Jordan won't come down. What Hanson did to her was pretty mean, eh?" She said and Riley nodded angrily.

"I hope Ben never talks to him again! He exclaimed in anger and Evangeline started towards the stairs. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Supper."

-------------------

"Riley is so… …I don't know, he's my friend, Jordy." Jordan couldn't remember the last time Evangeline had used that nickname. "He's just so nice and smart…" She slid down the wall and crouched, her mind swimming with thoughts of Riley.

"Yeah, but he's _Riley_." Jordan reminded her friend. "And don't call me Jordy. It makes me sound like a slut." She shivered as she resumed combing her hair.

"Jordan, I think I like Riley." Confessed Evangeline, her cheeks going red. "I mean, he's so nice." She threw her head back. "What should I do?"

"I don't know. Ask him out." She suggested. "Or bring up the subject casually. Leave Jordan alone."

-----------------

"Hey Riley." Greeted Evangeline.

"Hey Evvy. How's Jordan today?" He asked, not looking up from his computer.

"Better." Evangeline told him. "She's not completely happy again. I wouldn't be very joyful if some old guy was hitting on me. Especially an old guy I didn't know."

"Yeah. So do you want to sit down?" He asked, scooting over on the bench and Evvy sat down gratefully. "So, did you like supper last night?" Riley asked in his usual monotone. Evvy nodded, her heartbeat quickening. "Good."

"So, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're so nice."

"I'm a nerd, they don't like nerds, even rich nerds." He told her and turned back to his screen, his blue eyes reading the confusing computer text. "Do you know Jordan's home address?" He asked and Evvy gave it to him. He punched it in and the computer started to beep. "Bingo."

"What?" Evvy asked, leaning over to look at the screen. "I just see a dot."

"That dot is Jordan's inheritance, and the blue one is Ian."

"What blue one?"

"Exactly."

------------------

"So you found the location of my inheritance? And Ian's there?" Jordan asked in a hurry. Riley nodded and Ben and Abigail smiled. "All we have to do is call Sadusky and tell him the exact location of Ian. He is an escaped convict."

"Yeah." Jordan broke into a smile and Riley passed her his cell-phone. "Thank you." She dialled and smiled when he picked up. "Hello? I have the location of Ian Howe. Yes that Ian Howe!" She napped. She gave him the address and Ben and Abigail rushed them all out to their car where they drove to the scene quickly, it only taking the car thirty minutes because it was speeding. A lot. They arrived at the scene to find it buzzing with FBI activity. Jordan grinned when she saw her blond, longhaired brother in the police car, his hands handcuffed behind him.


	7. Epilogue

_Hey, my wonderful readers and reviewers. I am sad to say that this is the end. There might be a sequel if I get an idea. Maybe you could submit one in you're reviews…(winks). _

Chapter VII — Epilogue

Jordan grinned at the sight of her brother. She took the silver key from around her neck and showed him from afar. His bright blue eyes widened and Jordan walked over to Agent Sadusky. "Can I get my inheritance?" She asked hopefully.

"Are you Jordan Marie Howe?" He asked and Jordan nodded. "Yes." Jordan broke out into a big smile from ear-to-ear as she walked towards the house, going in, and finding the old living room. She moved a picture aside and revealed a safe, where she inserted the key and turned. The safe clicked and a keyboard and screen appeared. The question read, 'who's treasure did you find?" Quickly, she typed Free Mason's and the screen changed to another question. "The vision to see the treasured past." Liberty Bell was the correct answer, Jordan found, the screen and keyboard were withdrawn, and the safe door swung open. She opened the safe and took out the cheque. She looked at the amount and gasped.

"Is it enough to buy a house?" Riley asked and Jordan nodded. "Two houses?" He asked hopefully, hinting to her.

"Riley, It's enough to buy four houses, and have left over money." She showed him the cheque and he gasped at the amount.

"Hey guys! Wow, is that the inheritance. You're family must have been rich!" She exclaimed and Riley shuffled over to her, Jordan inching away from the meek couple. "Hey Riley."

"Evvy, I was wondering…did you want to hang out sometime…you know, get a bite to eat, watch a movie?" he asked optimistically. Evvy smiled and threw her arms around him neck in a tight embrace. "Come on, let's find Ben and Abby." He told her and they broke apart. He slid his arm around her waist and they joined to majority of the group.

"You finally got you're girl, Riley?" He asked and Riley nodded. He kissed her cheek affectionately and Jordan stepped forwards to hug her friend.

"Congratulations, Evvy." She whispered in her ear and pulled back to stand on the side. "You guys must be so happy."

"We are." They replied in happy unison. Ben put his arm around Abigail and kissed her. "Can we go home? Riley asked and the four others laughed at him.

"Yeah, please. Can we stop at a bank on the way, though?" Jordan inquired and Abigail nodded to her.

"Let's go home, guys."

------------------

_Hey guys, PT here. I want to thank all of my reviewers, and readers. I want to dedicate this story to the reviewers in general, because you inspired me to keep going. If you have an idea for a sequel, then just submit it with you're review, okay? That's the end of this one. Sorry it ended so quickly, but I planned it that way sort of. I just didn't think it would come together so quickly. Review for Pure Tranquillity. Review for a sequel with ideas. _


End file.
